


The baby wingman

by Go_get_Jakes_gun



Series: Babies don't apparate… right? [2]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Annoying Siblings, Birth, Don't read, Edward doesn't know who to bring, F/M, Graves can't handle birth, I mean he is, I'm bad at tags, M/M, Martin Graves's life sucks, Meeting the Family, Mpreg, Overprotective Brothers, Premarital Sex is implied, Tears, and pretty cliche too i guess, baby wingman, but still, but you'll find out more about that later in other fics, dates mentioned, for no reason at all, inappropriate use of a baby, it's cute?, left out the wedding, murder mention, ohhh… there're her parents, rape mention, side-along fic, they live together, this is as bad as the one before it, underage mention, why does everyone think Newt's going to be the pregnant one?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-02 21:16:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11517648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Go_get_Jakes_gun/pseuds/Go_get_Jakes_gun
Summary: Graves didn't mean to fall for the man who brought his niece home, he just did.Or, the side-along fic to the baby that could apparate, except he doesn't really talk about the dates because we already know what they did.





	The baby wingman

Graves smiled, glancing at the clock. It had been two weeks since he’d been found and re-instated as the Director of Magical Security. Sure, it was hard, what with the nightmares and such, but frankly he was just happy to be as far away from the psychopath as he possibly could.

 

Granted, Grindelwald had escaped three days prior, so maybe he was speaking a bit soon.

 

In one hour he’d return home to his apartment. It was Friday, which meant that it was date night for Margie and Timmothy and, in addition, it meant that he’d be babysitting.

 

So imagine his surprise when his sister called because-because Millie was _gone_ and they couldn’t find her anywhere! He turned paper-white, his thoughts immediately jumping to the likelihood of Grindelwald kidnapping her in a cruel attempt to exact revenge upon him.

 

He thrust himself into his work with more vigor, following _any_ potential lead that could help him capture Grindelwald… any potential lead that could recover his niece.

 

So imagine his surprise when he gets a message from his friend, Theseus, mentioning that his brother might pop in because he had some business to take care of.

 

And imagine his even greater surprise when, after close to two weeks of searching with no viable leads, he sees a man walk into MACUSA with his niece. A man that was kind of cu- no, nope. What if this was his niece’s kidnapper? Would he still think that the man was the c word? No, he very much would not.

 

Oh, hey. Turned out that the cute, fumbling, British man was Theseus’s brother. That was weird, he’d pictured him to be more muscular than that and with brown hair like Theseus’s- granted, he’d only ever seen black and white photographs of him during the war.

 

Oh. And they were going out. That was nice.

.

 

Graves paced around nervously. _Fuck_ , he was due to meet Newt in less than an hour and all of his contacts had come back negative. He did not know how to find the man. He wasn’t staying at any wizarding hotel or inn and he wasn’t staying at any of his friends’ house.

 

He was pretty sure that Theseus had mentioned that Newt liked Thai food, and Marty’s had some pretty good stuff.

 

 

He heard a knock on his door and barely had time to let the person in before Queenie Goldstein walked into the room with a cup of tea.

 

“Hey, honey,” she smiled, before pausing and then laughing. He blushed. Had he said something funny? No- wait, he hadn’t even said anything. “Incase you’re wondering, he’s staying with a mutual friend, Jacob. He runs that bakery near MACUSA and lives in the apartment right above it.” how did she know what he needed to know!? “And also, bring the baby,” she winked, depositing the tea and walking off.

 

Graves stared after her, dumbfounded. You know what, if the universe wanted to throw answers into his lap then he wasn’t going to look a gift horse in the mouth.

 

And that was how he found himself, four minutes before the time he’d been due to arrive, rocking his niece in his hands. Her parents were due to arrive that night, him having mentioned that he’d _be out that evening_ as he was going to _pick up Millie, who’d been found by a British man in his garden and had been brought back by said man who was the brother of a close friend_ he’d added that last part in just to make sure that they understood that she was safe.

 

 

And that was the story of how he had the best date of his life _and_ scored another one!

.

 

“Percy! Millie!” Margie screamed, running to hug Percival before grabbing her baby and cuddling her close to the chest, the baby making happy gurgling sounds.

 

“Percival,” Timmothy nodded.

“Timmothy,” Percy replied.

 

“Oh, thank you, thank you, _thank you_!” Margie squealed, elated that her youngest child was in no harm. “Oh, Percy, how can we ever make it up to you!?”

 

“Well,” he coughed, “I can think of one way.”

 

“What?” Margie frowned in confusion. She’d meant to repay him, but dammit she didn’t think that her brother would need help so soon.

 

“C-could I borrow Millie, for a bit?” Percival blushed. “I mean, uh, I get if you want to spend time with her of course, but…”

 

The cogs in Margie’s head seemed to tick into place. “Oh. My. Goodness, you like someone, don’t you?”

 

Timmothy seemed oddly interested in this new finding, though Graves was certain that the man had lost the right to feel such away when he began courting Graves’s sister.

 

“Well, see, the man who brought her back- charming fellow, by the way- seemed rather fond of her, and I'm worried something might go wrong if she’s not there.”

 

“Oh, my gods,” Margie laughed, Millie making amused breathy sounds against her mother’s chest, “You want a _baby_ to be your wingman! Er, woman!”

 

“Well it’s worked so far, hasn’t it?”

 

“Alright,” Timmothy looked shocked. Clearly he had not been expecting this, and had not wished for it to happen, but he was stuck. He couldn’t risk displeasing his wife without some large repercussions.

 

“Thanks, Margie,” Graves kissed his sister’s cheek. “Send my love to Sam!”

 

“Will do, big bro! see you!” she grabbed Timmothy’s hand and disapparated them away. He missed his sister already but was happy that her husband wasn’t present anymore. Fuck Timmothy.

 

.

 

Date 2: success, even if Newt seemed a little insecure. Nevermind, he’d fix that.

 

.

 

Date 3: success wasn’t even a good enough word for this one. That thought he’d had earlier, about having the best date ever with Newt? That had to be re-updated to today. Though it was a _little_ weird when Newt’s chest got so sweaty when they were running around the beach, then again, Brits were foreign creatures, he supposed.

 

He blinked, glancing around. Why did it feel like he wasn’t alone?

 

“Hey, bro!” Crap, fuck off Theodore.

 

“Urrrrrgh, what do you want?”

 

“Margie told me you had Percy, I came to see her!” Theodore grinned.

 

Reason number #45243402532543591234182034982349889 that he hated his older brother, he referred to Millie by a shortened version of one of her middle names, ‘Persephone’ or, as Theodore called her, _Percy_.

 

Their sister had named both her children so far after one of the Graves siblings. Sammy’s middle name was(after Orion) Edward, which was her oldest brother’s name; and, well, Millie’s was Persephone, named after Margie’s older-younger brother, despite that she was supposed to be named after Theodore until the birthing complications and Percival being so attached to her and vice-versa.

 

They knew that Margie wanted another kid. They also knew that that kid would have a name from Theodore.

 

“She’s sleeping,” he pointed to the room she slept in, his house being in baby mode. “Be quiet.”

 

“When am I ever _not_ quiet?” always. “Oh, Margie also said you were seeing this guy, what’s it? Newt? Newt Scamander? Your best buddy’s friend?

 

Percival paled. Oh no. No, no, _nononono_ , why did _Theodore_ of all people have to know? He’d rather it be Theseus at this point, just _not_ Theodore!

 

“We’re all happy for you, it’s about time you finally settle down.” We? _All_? Great, looks like the whole family knew. Fuck. His dad knew. That was… that was bad…

 

“Thanks, Doris,” Graves said, “You wanna see Millie or not?”

 

“Isn’t she asleep.”

 

Yeah, but she loves me enough to spare me this conversation, Percival thought. “Yeah, but you were worried sick about her. You should see her.”

 

“‘Kay,” Theodore walked off to see his niece.

 

Goodness, he hoped his brother would leave soon, he’d just had the perfect date and boy was Ted a buzzkill.

.

 

Percival blinked as he felt Newt’s lips touch his own. Did- oh goodness. Newt liked him back. He was frozen with shock. He didn’t know what to do? Was he supposed to kiss back or…?

 

And then Newt was gone. Why hadn’t he stopped him? He heard crying. Great, now even Millie knew that he’d screwed up big time.

 

He had to go after Newt, but he didn’t know the place well enough to apparate inside. His best hope was to apparate to the bakery and hope Newt would let him in.

 

He knocked on the door and out came a portly man with a rather boyish air about him. “Who’re you?”

 

“I need to see Newt.”

 

“He’s not home, he's out on a date.”

 

“I know. And he just returned.”

 

The man frowned. “I’ve been home all night, I haven’t seen him.”

 

Could it be that maybe Newt hadn’t apparated back here? Maybe he hadn’t wanted to burden the No-maj with what Newt would consider an ‘overflow of emotional issues’ and what any other person would consider asking for a shoulder to cry on. Something that Graves was willing to bet that the man would hastily provide should Newt ever ask for or look as though he needed one.

 

“Thank you. I’ll be on my way then.” Time to go searching for Newt.

.

 

He’d spent the entire night searching for Newt in every nook and cranny in New York to no avail, finally returning to his apartment at about two in the morning. Forgetting to adjust his alarm clock, he woke up at five-thirty in the morning, the usual time to get ready for work. Oh no, oh _no_.

 

Quick as light, Graves neatened himself up, forgoing breakfast and the baby in the crib in the room opposite from him, and disapparated to a safe enough area to run to the docks.

 

He looked through crowds of people until- until he saw him. His heart sank, “Newt!” he cried out, watching the man board the ship, not surprised at all that the man couldn’t hear him over the myriad of voices floating around the docks.

 

But someone did.

 

“Mr. Graves!” Queenie waved him over.

 

“Percy,” Luke smiled.

 

“Lucas,” Graves nodded, unable to muster one of his own. He’d just watched someone whom he’d cared for deeply walk into a ship that would take him far, far away. Likely to a land he’d never see him come back from. He’d screwed up, big time.

 

“No you haven’t, honey,” Queenie frowned, taking his hand and walking off into the crowd with him. “And don’t you dare drop this. Newt’s a one in a million, and you liked him- more importantly, _he_ liked you _back_. And not because you had money or because he thought you were hot- which he did by the way- but because he thought you were kind and funny and smart. He even got a little turned on by the paternal role you played towards Millie. So tell me, are you really going to let Newt Scamander go this easily?”

 

“No,” Graves didn’t know why he said that, but he did know that she was right. He’d never felt comfortable enough this fast to tell someone about his family, or taken anyone on these many dates or- or fallen for someone as fast as he had for Newt. Then again, it wasn’t everyday that Percival Graves met someone that genuine, as Queenie had mentioned, most people who tried to seduce him were gold diggers or just liked the fact that his family was one of the original 12. “But what can I do?”

 

“The ship leaves every week. Take the next one, take Millie, and bring Newt back home,” she smiled.

 

“I’m never going to convince Margie to let Millie travel that far.”

 

“Leave it up to me,” Queenie smiled and Graves gulped. There was something scary about the younger Goldstein sister, but he figured that as long as he didn’t provoke her and followed her orders he was _probably_ safe.

 

.

 

He received a phone call that night. He could hear shouting, but he’d received a confirmation. He could take Millie with him, but they wanted to spend the rest of the week with her. That was fine with him.

 

He apparated to the outskirts of New Jersey after dinner with Millie. He hailed a cab and got in. Not like Margie needed to know that they apparated there, that’s why he’d planned everything out so carefully.

 

With a heavy heart, and glaring at Timmothy, Graves handed Millie over to Margie, said hello to Sam and apparated back to his place, collapsing on the couch. Damn, he was tired! The amount of apparating he’d done today was unholy. And he had to go into work tomorrow. _Urgh_.

 

.

 

The week couldn’t come to an end fast enough. Finally, it was Wednesday. He’d retrieved Millie the previous night. Timmothy looked as though he wanted to argue. Sam had been upset to lose his little sister again, but Graves made sure to tell him that they’d be back in about a week.

 

The trip was _long_. Graves kept glancing over his shoulder and holding Millie closer every time someone looked in their direction. He knew Grindelwald was out there, and that he was probably rather angry. He wasn’t willing to risk his niece’s safety, but there was no turning back now.

 

He’d owled Theseus earlier and been informed of the Scamander brother’s residential address which he had been informed was being placed under the Fidelius charm by some friend of Dumbledore’s.

 

He had no idea what to say. He was entirely dumbstruck when Newt opened the door. Then again, what had he expected?

 

It seemed that Newt was rather surprised as well. He quickly tried to shut the door, but Graves came to and stopped him just in time.

 

“Newt! Wait.”

 

“What?” Newt asked. “No- _why_? Why are you here?”

 

“Newt, I-I wanted to talk about what happened.”

 

“About what? L-look, I’m sorry I kissed you, it was a mistake, lesson l-learned.”

 

“You think it was a mistake?” he deflated just the tiniest bit. Newt-Newt didn’t like him then? Had he misinterpreted it after all?

 

“Well, yeah, didn’t you?” Newt frowned.

 

“N-no.” Graves looked down. “No I didn’t, Newt,” he confessed. What was the point lying, he was pretty sure they’d never see each other again anyways.

 

“Y-you don’t?”

 

“N-no, I don’t. But it doesn’t matter anyways, I guess. It’s alright Newt, thanks for- thanks for seeing me, I guess.” He turned to go.

 

“Wait!” Newt called back. “Wait, don’t go. Why did-why did you come here?”

 

“I told you.” wasn’t it obvious? Why was Newt prolonging his torture?

 

“Y-yeah, but why did you want to talk about it if it didn’t upset you?”

 

“I just- I wanted to know if you had feelings for me?”

 

“And,” Newt bit his lip. “W-what if I did?”

 

Well, he was _not_ expecting that. Especially not after the first part of the conversation. “T-then, uh, then I’d tell you that I have feelings for you too, and that, um, I hope we can get coffee together some time,” Graves. “A-as more than, uh, as more than acquaintances.”

 

“O-OK.” The man stammered.

 

He nodded, stammering as well. “A-alright, then. A-are you free this weekend?”

 

“’wt,” Millie looked half asleep. “’ewt.”

 

Percival blinked. “Um, I-I think… I think she just said her first words…”

 

Newt looked like he was about to cry. Awww, Graves knew Newt would make a great mom someday!

 

And then all hell broke loose.

 

“Oi! What the bloody hell’s going on there- oh, hi _Percival_ ,” Theseus eyed Graves suspiciously. “What’s going on here?”

 

Great, now it was time to deal with the overprotective brother and- why was Newt looking at him like that? Oh well, Brits were funny things.

 

.

 

Graves waited outside the coffee shop for his boyfriend. Newt had, after three months of dating Percival, finally accepted Picquery’s job offer at MACUSA. Graves had sent his team home early for the day in celebration after receiving word that the German Ministry had caught Grindelwald again. And even though he was certain that Grindelwald would be free within a week, he was going to celebrate.

 

He’d sent a message to Newt to meet him at the place in question. So imagine his surprise when his boyfriend walked in with tears in his eyes.

 

He quickly got up and apparated them back home.

 

“Sweetheart, what’s wrong?”

 

“I’m-I, um I- I-”

 

“Newt,” Graves soothed, “Come on, love, out with it.”

 

“P-Percy, I-I’m pregnant.”

 

Graves was pretty sure that he skipped a heartbeat. “A-are you sure?” he cursed when he realized how insensitive those words sounded.

 

“Y-yes,” fresh tears sprouted from Newt’s eyes.

 

“Let’s get married,” Graves blurted out.

 

“What?”

 

“Let’s… let’s get married,” Graves repeated. “I was planning to ask you on Independence day under the fireworks, but now works too, I guess.”

 

Crying harder, Newt wrapped his arms around Percival. He loved this man he barely knew so much.

 

.

 

Graves noticed a distraught Tina pacing around her cubicle.

 

“Goldstein, what’s the problem?”

 

“Um, n-nothing, sir,” she looked away and he frowned. Something was clearly wrong.

 

“Is it your sister?” he frowned in concern, “I haven’t seen her around all week.”

 

“N-no sir, everything’s fine, sir,” but the bags under her eyes from sleepless nights told a different story.

 

Very well, if she didn’t want to talk about it he wasn’t going to force her. Besides, he had a Newt that he could get information out of.

 

.

 

“What do you mean she left?”

 

“Well,” Newt looked hesitant, “Jacob and Queenie are in love, and he proposed despite Tina’s wishes, and she accepted. They’ve moved to Canada.”

 

“Oh,” Graves frowned. “But- uh, but…”

 

“But what? The law clearly states that wizards and mug- uh, No-majs aren’t allowed to get married, so they left. Jacob hired someone to look after the bakery and they started one there too. There’s currently some nice bloke letting the place.”

 

Letting? What did that even mean? In this context he was going to go with renting, but goodness gracious he hoped that their child didn’t talk like his mom. Wait- it was probably presumptuous to assume that the baby would be a boy, but then again… looking at their families… Newt had a brother and no other siblings and Graves had two older brothers and a younger sister, plus they both had an X and a Y chromosome to donate, and while the baby likely wouldn’t be conceived with two Ys, there was a very high chance that there was an X and a Y.

 

“But they could have stayed. Jacob is known around the wizarding community here and he is known to MACUSA, we could have made an exception.”

 

Newt bit his lip. “O-OK, you’d best talk to Tina about this, though, I haven’t heard from them since they left.”

 

And just like that, the conversation was over.

.

 

Graves made his engagement to Newt official and all hell broke loose. His siblings were very supportive, of course, but also very afraid. There had been rumors circling since before even Edward was born, that their father had once murdered a homosexual and Graves had yet to come out to him.

 

So, with a shaking hand, Graves- accompanied by Theodore- knocked on the door.

 

It opened and there, standing in the door, was Martin Graves. “Percival,” he smiled softly, “and Theodore, to what do I owe this pleasure?” he asked, inviting them in and letting them sit in his study.

 

“Um, h-hi, dad,” Percy greeted, “Um, I-I’m getting, uh, married.”

 

Martin seemed ecstatic. “Why- that’s great news, why do you look so sad?”

 

“It’s to a guy.”

 

“And?” there was something in the way he said ‘and.’

 

“A-aren’t you mad?”

 

“No, w-why would I be?”

 

“Because of that muggle you killed about forty years ago,” Theodore interrupted. “What?” he asked when Martin and Percy looked at him, “You’re beating around the bush, I was just helping.”

 

“Son- that, I-”

 

“Killed him, I know. Because he was a homosexual.”

 

“I did _not_ kill him because he was a homosexual,” it was rare that they saw their father show emotions, let alone those as raw as anger, “I killed him because he started a relationship with my brother and when his friends grew suspicious because they caught them holding hands, he told them that my brother- not him- was gay and that he was flirting with him and they found my brother and brutally _raped_ him before proceeding to _kill_ him,” he growled.

 

“What was his name?” Theodore asked, Percival looked up and found that his older brother had tears in his eyes, sniffing, Percival realized that the same was probably true for him.

 

“Thomas Theodore Percival Graves,” Martin let out a low moan.

 

Theodore and Percival looked at each other. “H-how old was he?”

 

“Eight.”

 

Percival felt a chill pass up his spine. That was-that was young.

 

“Percy,” Martin Graves finally spoke, “I don’t care whether you’re gay, or bisexual or asexual or whatever, you’re my son, no matter what you do nothing will change that.”

 

“Thanks, dad.”

 

“But I must insist that we meet the man before the wedding, when is it?”

 

“Next month.”

 

Theodore’s eyebrows raised. Oh. _Oh_.

 

Graves cursed, he’d hoped that it wouldn’t be that obvious.

 

.

 

The next step was dinner with the Scamanders. Holding Newt’s head and stroking his hair soothingly as he threw up into the toilet for the third time that morning, Graves decided that they could wait at least another week.

 

The wedding- due to the insistence of his mother- was to be held at the Graves’ family estate as that was where everyone in their direct family had gotten married since the Graveses had first settled in the States.

 

.

 

“When’s the wedding?” Mrs. Scamander asked.

 

“At the end of the month,” Percival said.

 

The Scamanders all gave each other looks and Newt groaned and his his head behind Percival’s back. Cute baby mama.

 

“That’s nice.”

 

“We just couldn’t wait.”

 

“I’ll bet,” Theseus snorted.

 

Graves knew he was safe around his best-friend as long as they were in the presence of his parents. Fearsome as Theseus was, everyone knew he was terrified of his mother.

 

He heard his mother whisper something to Theseus, he only caught the words ‘knew’ ‘wouldn’t tell’ ‘pay up’ he wondered what that was about. Newt seemed to know because he let out a rather miserable noise.

 

Graves made sure to stick close to Judith Scamander the rest of the night given that the other two Scamander men who were not Newt kept glaring at him like he’d kicked a puppy or gotten Newt pregnant or something. That was weird.

 

.

 

Finally, the big day came. Newt was screaming and Percival was considering apparition as a mode of transport, but he knew that wasn’t safe considering the baby- they hadn’t checked the gender but Graves was pretty certain it’d be a boy anyways- was coming.

 

There was a plan- shit, what was the plan? Oh, right, get Eva and Margie.

 

He quickly disapparated and was back moments later with his sister and his sister-in-law.

 

“O-OK, Newt, I need you to stay calm, you’re not dilated enough yet.”

 

“I-I can’t, it hurts too much.”

 

“Stay calm, Newt, it’ll all be over soon!”

 

Newt let out an ear-shattering scream.

 

Percival held his hand. “Don’t worry, Newt, I’m here for you. It’ll all be over soon and we’ll use birth control and be more careful this time.”

 

“Like hell if you think I’m raising an only-child!” Newt screamed, gripping Graves’s wrist so tightly that Graves was beginning to think he’d tear it off.

 

He heard feet on wood. Oh, great. The others were here.

 

“I can see a head!” Theodore.

 

“Be quiet, you’re going to startle him!” Edward.

 

“My grandbaby!” Mom.

 

“I'm going to be an uncle… fuck…” When did Theseus get there?

 

“I think I can see the head too,” Tina.

 

“That looks painful,” Lucas.

 

“I’m going to be an aunt,” Alora.

 

“You’re already an aunt,” Blandus, “Also, I’m going to go get some towels and something to swaddle the baby in,” Blandus was gone.

 

He heard other voices too. Geez, how many people did Edward tell!? Just because he’d kidnapped his wife to deliver his baby did not mean he should bring every person they knew. Graves was grateful for the Fidelius charm around the apartment, it meant that Ed couldn’t bring in anyone who Graves hadn’t brought in here before or told the location of his apartment to.

 

And then _he_ saw the baby’s head and, combined with the pain that came from letting Newt hold his hand, Graves passed out.

.

 

When Graves came to again, he was on the couch. He got up, everyone had left. Where was-where was Newt?

 

He got up and raced around the apartment searching for his husband. Finally, he ran for his and Newt’s bedroom. There was Newt, on their bed, cradling their baby.

 

“Hey, mama,” Graves breathed quietly, crawling in besides Newt.

 

“Hey, papa,” he smiled back. “Meet our daughter.”

 

Daughter? Shit, he had hoped this wouldn’t happen, who was going to look after her? He’d wanted a daughter, of course, but he’d wanted a son first to guard any daughters that came after. Oh well, it’s not like she needed to date until he was dead, right?

 

“What’s her name?”

 

“I was thinking we could name her after our moms?”

 

“Really? uh, alright, so Judith Evelyn Graves… it feels like its missing something.”

 

“Yeah,” Newt frowned.

 

“Judith… Judith Evelyn… Volga?”

 

“Volga?”

 

“Yeah, it’s the longest river in Europe.”

 

“Hmmm… Judith Evelyn Volga Graves… I like it,” he smiled down at his daughter, her soft cheeks dusted pink and hair that was dark like his. Volga definitely suited her.

 

“OK,” Newt smiled.

.

 

They had Tommy two years later.

 

“Unca Percy!” Millie smiled.

 

Graves growled playfully, lifting his niece up to swing her around and peppering her cheeks with kisses. She was so beautiful, just like her mother. Thankfully neither or Margie’s kids resembled Timmothy that much.

 

“Thank goodness this one looks like Newt,” Theodore said, “Another Percy would be catastrophic.”

 

Judy could walk. She could speak, but nothing overly complicated.

 

“Momma, momma!” she called. “Momma!”

 

“Momma’s sleeping, pukkie,” he said.

 

“Momma?” Judy looked like she was about to cry.

 

“Jude, c’mere!” Millie gave Judy a hug. “Let’s-,let’s play tags!”

 

“Tags?”

 

“Tag,” Percy corrected.

 

“Stick in the mud,” Theodore grumbled.

 

“How’s Amy?”

 

“She's good.”

 

“When’re you two getting married?”

 

“I’ll propose on Independence day,” Theodore smiled, “C’mon Percy, you know that’s tradition.”

 

Yes. Yes he did.

 

\--End


End file.
